Pain for a Small Comfort
by Blu-black
Summary: directly after movie Evey has discovered that life is worth living as long as you depend on someone and someone depends on you. Rated for Violence and language. R and R for me to continue writting
1. Chapter 1

**Pain for a Small Comfort**

_Who was he?_ Finch asked her

_He was Edmund Dantés _He looked down at her, surprised. _And he was my father. __And my mother.__My brother.__My friend._She sighed. _He was you, and me. He was all of us…_

Finch looked down at her. There seemed to be something in her voice that gave him the impression that V meant more than a lot to her.

_Go down and enjoy the festivities inspector. I've got to think things through. _Getting off the elevator, Evey led Finch down the corridor of the gallery. He was very interested in the artwork, but asked no questions.

_Is there any way I can come back and have a look at this place again?_ Eric Finch asked when they had gotten to the street.

_I don't think you should. _Evey told him. _But in extreme peril and emergency, consider this a place of temporary refuge._

As Eric walked down the street, Evey thought that she had heard yelling in the distance. She went to investigate and followed the sound to an alley way. There she found a young girl who looked to be around sixteen, being attacked by two Fingermen. Purely by instinct, Evey yelled out.

_Hey! Stop it! _Both the girl and the Fingermen looked at her. Even then realised it was the men who needed the help. The girl clutched a samurai sword in her hands.

Evey found herself walking towards the scene and saw that during the distraction, one of the Finger's had pulled out a gun and aimed it at the girl's head. In one quick move, Evey hit the joint of his arm and grabbed the gun. She then pointed it at him. Both men walked backwards and ran scared away.

_Are you okay? _ Evey asked cautiously. The girl still had the sword gripped tightly and Evey was scared of herself and what she just did.

_I didn't need your help. _The girl stated.

_I'm sure you didn't, but that doesn't tell me if you are okay or not. _Evey thought she was starting to sound a bit like V.

_I'm fine. Who are you?_

_Evey.__ And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?_ More and more like him.

_I'm Violet. Can I ask you a question? _

_You have already asked two, but yes of course._

_How did you move like that? I've never seen reactions that fast._

_Just fast reactions then.__ Where do you live? _The girl's face that was so eager to learn looked down suddenly.

_Nowhere.__ I have no home or family._

_Would you like to come with me, to get something to eat? You looked starved._

_I don't need your help. _She growled. A bit like V, Evey thought, when he was in a bad mood.

_I know. But I was hoping that you could accompany me as I have no family, just a very lonely place to stay. _Evey knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try. She was not disappointed.

_Well… Okay then._

_Good. I must ask you one thing before we go. Where we are going, you must never tell anyone the location of it. _

_So, it's a secret lair sort of thing._

_I-I suppose so._

_I promise. _Evey led Violet down the alleyway, to the discreet door. Evey smiled as she heard Violet gasp in amazement at what she saw inside. Evey remembered when he first saw the Shadow Gallery. It had been quite a sight, especially to wake up to.

_This place is… amazing! _Violet exclaimed.

_I'm glad you like it._

_How can you afford it? _Evey felt a surge of guilt. Violet said she had no home and while Evey felt that she didn't have a true home, she always had a place to stay.

_This place belonged to a friend, and he passed it on to me._

_Was it the Saviours? _Evey had no idea who Violet was talking about.

_Who?_

_The Saviour; you know, Guy Fawkes. _

_Oh, V's?_

_Yeah. _Evey sat down and signalled for Violet to copy.

_You really are an intelligent girl._

_No I'm not. I just figured. You told me not to tell anyone about this place, it is filled with stolen artwork that belonged to men in suits who only gave a damn about their own lives and you're Evey, the Evey. _She looked down, her face pink. _Anyway, my teachers tell me I'm stupid._

_You go to school?_

_Of course.__ Do you think I want to be just some unemployed dumbass? Well I suppose if I go to school, I will be. _She smiled. _I want to learn the opinions of the Government, to test them against my own. So where's V?_

Evey's face was full of concern, and looked sorry, mainly for Violet. _He's dead._

_Oh. I'm sorry._

_What for? His death was not your fault. He would have liked you though. _Violets face seemed to brighten a little.

_Really?_

_Of course.__ Now, would you like to have a shower, and I'll get you something to eat._

_You don't have to. I can go, and get it myself._

_I know, I was just offering. But if you stay, afterwards I can show you one of V's rooms where he practices. _

_Practises what?_

_Oh, this and that. He taught me some self-defence there. Like that move I did to get the gun off the Finger._

_Okay. So where's the bathroom? _Evey led her down to the showers and got out a towel and some spare clothes; a black button up shirt and pants and a long black coat. Why V had all of these extra clothes, she did not know, but it was helpful to have them.

_Thank-you, for everything._Violet gratefully said to Evey as she put a plate down in front of her.

_You're very welcome. Now, next to V, I'm a terrible cook, but on my own I'm not too bad. I hope you enjoy it. _

_What is it?_ Violet asked incredibly. _It's delicious._

_It's Asian. Green Chicken Curry, I think V called it._

_Asian?__ I thought that foreign food was illegal._

_Yes, but so is blowing up Government property. V taught me how to make pretty much any food with the normal ingredients that gets sent to the Chancellor. _Violet grinned and ate some more. Evey thought that she hadn't eaten in days.

Once finished, Violet was eager to learn.

_V taught me some simple moves that if you learn and practice them enough, are just reactions._ Evey told her, walking into the room. _They are simple, easy and aren't fatal and hopefully won't hurt them that much. You want to surprises your enemies, not kill them. That's just my opinion though, and few people share it. _

_I could teach you how to use weapons. With the Fingermen you just got lucky. If someone wants to kill you, then wouldn't you want to defend yourself in all means possible?_

_I suppose… but first with the REACTIONS! _Evey yelled as she went to hit Violet. Violet easily blocked it and retaliated, knocking Evey to the ground. _You're good. _

_Thanks,_

_Now I only got lucky hitting that guy. Usually if people are nervous, then their arms are held much stronger and are straight._

_Yeah, I've noticed that. That guy was a complete amateur._

Evey laughed. It was nice having someone to talk to who didn't continually speak in quotes. But Evey saw some qualities of V inside Violet as well. Her fierce independence and great strength and skill mixed well together along with the attitude of a normal teenage girl who had been through tough times.

When they had finished their lesson, Evey made up the bed where she used to sleep, for Violet and told her to get ready for bed.

_I'm not trying to boss you around, _Evey told Violet, _but you do look tired so you should get some rest._

_Thanks Evey, I've been up for two days straight; running and hiding from the Fingers. When you saw me I was just fighting because I was fed up with hiding._

_So you haven't been to school?_

_It's a holiday to keep everyone in their homes today and they found me on Saturday,_

_Oh. Why were they chasing you in the first place?_

_I expressed my outrage and I stole some food. It wasn't much. And it's not like the Chancellor needed it in the end. I mean his dead for crying out loud._

_Sutlers dead?_Evey asked surprised. _How? When?_

_Creedy shot him apparently. But someone broke Creedy's neck, and their guessing it was V because all of the other guys had fatal wounds caused by knives and some still had the knives in them. They were found at Victoria Station._

_When did you learn this?_

_I was walking to the kitchen. The telly was on and the report caught my attention. _Evey said something to herself, so soft that Violet couldn't hear._Pardon?_

_Nothing.__ Go get some rest._

_What time is it? _

Evey looked over to the big, old grandfather clock in the corner of the room. _Quarter past three._

_Thanks. Good morning Evey. _Violet said, before walking off.

_Morning Violet._ After making sure the teen was asleep and comfortable, Evey went to search for a place for herself to rest.

Not knowing where V slept, or even if he did at all made it difficult for her. She only knew of the bed that she slept in. Evey was about to give up and retire to the couch, when she saw a hidden door. Contemplating whether to open it or not, she remembered that it was hers as V left it to her and he obviously wanted her to go in.

She turned the doorknob and walked in. She looked around and saw a dresser that she assumed to be oak that had a mask and wig on it, and a belt with knives hanging from the top. The mirror on the dresser was shattered. Evey opened a wardrobe next to the dresser to see boots, clothing and a hat on the top shelf. In the middle there was a bed that had dark red sheets.

Evey sat down on the bed and just looked and thought, until an envelope on the bedside table caught her eye that was marked _Evey_.

Evey had never seen V's writing before, but it was a strange combination of the care of a child learning to write and the sophisticated, old-fashioned style of her Grandfather's writing.

_Dear Evey._

_Obviously with you exploring so deeply, I am now dead. I am sorry if it scares you to be reading a dead man's will, but that is what this is. As I probably told you, everything own is now yours. Do with it what you will but I must ask you one thing. Do not be lonely. If you are, then by the end of your life you will regret every moment you did not have someone to talk to, to laugh with, to cry on, to learn from and to love._

_Evey, every day I regret not looking for you. Instead I just waited for you to come to me. I regret not telling you from the day I saw you that I love you. _

_If you ever need anything, as in material items, my bank account -which is now yours- details are in the draw in the right bedside table._

_Now my dear Evey, I must conclude by telling you how much I love you. The most anyone has loved a person as you are my only family, my only friend, my only college. So when everyone else has to spread their love out, I only have you to focus on._

_I must go now, my love as I hear you waking up. _

_All my love,_

_V._

_P.S. I have made a book of your favourite recipes that you enjoyed eating and making. There is enough space for in case you have inspiration to add your own. Imagine that; The Revolutionary's Cookbook._

Evey smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. She loved V for his concern and honesty. He had told her never to be lonely and Evey planned to carry out his wish. She would not be lonely. She had found Violet, someone who needed family even more than Evey did. Violet, who was so much like V, but so little like him as well. With all of this set in her mind as well as having the knowledge that V really did love her, and that she loved him as well, Evey fell into a deep and happy sleep.

Evey woke with a fright to hear metal clanging; knife on knife, sword on sword. Running to see who the intruders were, she found Violet fighting the suit of armour. Smiling to herself, Evey cleared her throat, making her presence known.

_Evey! I'm so sorry. I started practicing, making no sound, but I just got carried away I suppose…_

Evey smiled. _Violet, it's alright. I should be up anyway. It's- oh gods, is that the time?_

_What? Oh yeah, quarter to nine. I'll go to school in a few minutes to get there at quarter past. _She said glumly.

_Have you had any breakfast?_

_Yeah, hope you don't mind but I had some of the fruit in the fridge._

_Violet, because I trusted you enough to tell you about this place, it is now yours as much as it is mine. That includes everything- even the food._

_So you mean I can stay here?_

_If you want to._Violet hugged Evey,

_Thank-you so much._Evey smiled and held onto Violet.

_No problem __Vi_

Violet looked up. _Vi_

_Sorry, it just slipped out._

_No, I like it. I can't really remember a time when someone cared enough about me to make a special name._ Evey felt uncomfortable, and she asked Violet if she wanted to be dropped off at school.

_That'll be awesome, but now that I think about it, it is November the Fifth._ Violet said, grinning. _And as V said, that deserves a holiday. _

_You're right. _Evey said, and smiled. _How about I show you around? After that, we'll see what we can do to bring freedom to this country._

…V…

Hey people. Well, first chapter. Some of the chapters are going to be super short, and some of them longish so yeah. I'll probably update a few chapters at a time as well so yeah… review and tell me what you think… thanks.

-Blue Bee.


	2. Chapter 2

_Good evening, London. Allow me first to apologize for this interruption. I do, like many of you, appreciate the comforts of every day routine- the security of the familiar, the tranquillity of repetition. I enjoy them as much as any bloke. But in the spirit of commemoration, thereby those important events of the past usually associated with someone's death or the end of some awful bloody struggle, are celebrated with a nice holiday. I thought we could mark this November the 5th, a day that is sadly no longer remembered, by taking some time out of our daily lives to sit down and have a little chat. There are of course those who do not want us to speak. I suspect even now, orders are being shouted into telephones, and men with guns will soon be on their way.__Why? __Because while the truncheon may be used in lieu of conversation, words will always retain their power.__ Words offer the means to meaning, and for those who will listen, the enunciation of truth. And the truth is, there is something terribly wrong with this country, isn't there?__Cruelty and injustice, intolerance and oppression.__ And where once you had the freedom to object, to think and speak as you saw fit, you now have sensors and systems of surveillance coercing your conformity and soliciting your submission. How did this happen? Who's to blame? Well, certainly there are those more responsible than others, and they will be held accountable, but again truth be told, if you're looking for the guilty, you need only look into a mirror.__I know why you did it. I know you were afraid. Who wouldn't be? __War, terror, disease.__ There were a myriad of problems which conspired to corrupt your reason and rob you of your common sense. Fear got the best of you, and in your panic you turned to the now High Chancellor, Adam Sutler. He promised you order, he promised you peace, and all he demanded in return was your silent, obedient consent. Last night I sought to end that silence. Last night I destroyed the Old Bailey, to remind this country of what it has forgotten. More than four hundred years ago a great citizen wished to embed the fifth of November forever in our memory. His hope was to remind the world that fairness, justice, and freedom are more than words, they are perspectives.__So if you've seen nothing, if the crimes of this government remain unknown to you, then I would suggest you allow the fifth of November __to pass__ unmarked. But if you see what I see, if you feel as I feel, and if you would seek as I seek, then I ask you to stand beside me one year from tonight, outside the gates of Parliament, and together we shall give them a fifth of November that shall never, ever be forgot. _The mask that was V's face faded from the screen. A newsreader appears.

_This was the message one year ago from the infamous terrorist, known as V. This message began to make the minds of London fill with terror and suspicion as everyone questioned who was right. Today, the new High Chancellor Gregory Josh has vowed that he will not let terror like that inflicted by both Sutler and V infect the minds of the people. The many supporters of V's plight have been given amnesty for last night. _

A man appeared on the screen and began to speak. _Good morning London. As I begin to fix what has been disrupted over the past year, I will try, as much as I can to create a safer and free country. Curfews will still be in place, to protect you and your families. I am also prepared to forgive all those who defied their government last night as I understand that they were scared and confused. Also, to help us forget the events of the year, the fifth of November will NOT be a holiday, as it is nothing to celebrate. The demolition of Parliament House is nothing to celebrate. It is the symbol that one member of our society was weak and delusional enough to believe that we would grow stronger as a nation if he were to blow up a building that our nation cherishes so much. As I continue to look after the needs of the people, I will also look after the wants and beliefs of the people and make sure that this country is one that people do not sin; do not protest and most importantly, do not defy._

The screen went black and several people clapped. T_hat's done. __On to tonight's script._

_Oh god, _Finch whispered to Dominic. _He's as bad as Sutler. Just because he has a friendly voice, he thinks that people will ignore everything he says. _

_Either that or he believes that people agree with what he's saying._ Dominic whispered back. Finch walked out of the room and to the security desk.

_Where is Evey Hammond's old office?_ He asked the security guard. He pointed down the hall. _Down there on the left.__Room 24.__ It's not really her office, just the place she used to hang around when she wasn't doing anything._

_Thanks. _As Finch walked down, Dominic followed, looking confused.

_What's this for? _He asked. _I thought it was all over and done with._

_Hardly.__ I just want to know if there are any remnants of V in here. We have no idea how long she knew him for. The night we believe that we first met, they might have just been acting, knowing everywhere is being watched._

_Maybe.__ But why would they?_ Dominic asked.

_I don't know. I just want to know all there is to know about V and Evey Hammond._

…V…

See, a short chapter. Review if you haven't please.

-Blue Bee.


	3. Chapter 3

_How about we go to Victoria Station? __V's last battle and everything.__ Or we could go to the museum they're keeping V's knives and steal them back. _Violet suggested after they had watched the news.

_But wouldn't they show them as V's last battle?_ Evey asked.

_What? __With that guy as the new High Chancellor?__ He'd probably melt them down and turn them into dog tags. _

_You're right I suppose. But I don't think I would be able to get past anything. All I know is self-defence, and that won't do me any good with something like this._

_Then you're lucky you know me. Just distract the guards, or something. Show that you are Evey Hammond, have them arrest you and kick their butts as you escape. I could dress up in V's outfit, and people would still believe that he's alive and fighting strong. They're bound to show it on the news._

_That's true. _Evey slowly said.

_Do you think V would mind? _Violet asked carefully.

_What? That you are wearing his clothes? No. His clothes were just part of the character and idea. He was an idea and if you dress in the clothes and the mask, then you will also be part of the idea. He'd like that._

_Thanks. You are so lucky you got to know him. Did you see him without the mask?_

_No, the mask was his face. The flesh beneath that was just something to put his face over. Now, let's get ready._

…V…

Same deal as before.

-Blue Bee.


	4. Chapter 4

_You're shifts over; it's time to go home. _The man tapped a security guard that was snoring quietly. _Wake up._

_Huh? Oh, shifts over. Okay. Nothing's been happening. I thought I saw some movement over at the backroom, but it was nothing._

_Thanks. I'll check it out again._

_Yeah, whatever.__ You're wasting your time, not mine so I couldn't give a damn. _The guard walked out of the room. As the new security guard sat down, he saw a flash in the backroom.

_Damn it._ He got up and walked to the back room where the objects not on display were. He put the flash light on and walked around, looking for what was in there.

_Voilà_ The guard spun around to see himself face to face with a grinning white mask.

_You! You're-you're-_

_Shorter than you expected?__ I get that. _Violet said, before hitting him in the chest with the handle of the knife and knocking him to the ground. Evey had told her not to kill anyone, so that the victims could pass the story on. Violet accepted and left him lying there. With a laugh, she ran off to go rescue Evey.

_Stay right there. The cops will be here in a minute. _She heard a loud voice say.

_What else, apart from staying right here am I meant to do when you have handcuffed me to a table bolted to the ground? _Evey spat back. _And what charges are you laying? I was here to have a look around the museum. That is not a crime last time I checked._

_I'm not blind. You're Evey Hammond. You and you're freaky buddy are the ones that the Government is looking for and is probably paying big money as well. So don't try to scam your way out, because I'm not that stupid._

Violet walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. This one was even taller, but so flabby it would be easy to take him out.

_You certainly look stupid to me. _She told him.

_You look taller on the telly._

_I was sitting down you imbecile. _And she spun and kicked him in the stomach. He looked like he hardly felt it and grabbed her ankle.

_I am not an imbecile. _He growled, before pushing her to the ground. Violet slid over to where Evey was tied up and slashed the handcuffs with the knife. Evey jumped up and slammed her wrist against the guard's head, knocking him out.

_Well done. _Violet said to Evey, laughing. They walked out of the museum, with the knowledge that they would later be on the evening news.

_You make a wonderful V. But, he was taller and had a deeper voice. And he quoted Shakespeare and others a lot._

_I haven't read any Shakespeare. _Violet said. Evey stopped suddenly.

_Well then, it is time to educate you in English culture. _She said, before dragging Violet back to the Shadow Gallery.

They had spent the afternoon reading Macbeth and Violet decided that she thoroughly enjoyed it.

Violet jumped off the bed that they had been sitting on and pulled her sword out. _I dare do all that may become a man; __Who__ dares do more is none._ She said, and through her arm to the air. _Freedom forever._She then whispered and collapsed back onto the bed.

_Don't try to be to like V. He sacrificed himself so that others could live with themselves._

_So he's like a modern day Jesus. _Violet said.

_Oh, I wouldn't put it like that._ Evey could imagine V saying. She saw the smile and remembered when he had said that line to her; on her first morning in the Gallery.

_I wouldn't put it like that. _Evey said. She smiled sadly and got up. _If you don't mind Violet, I'm going to go take a nap. Feel free to do whatever you like. _Evey got up and retreated to V's room.

Violet nodded sadly before grinning and rushing off to find the Guy Fawkes mask. She looked at the knives that lay beside it, and decided to leave them. Evey told her not to be too much like V, and she fought better with her sword anyway. She put the wig and cape on, tying the back of the mask as she walked out. She put on the boots that Evey had found for her and walked out the door.

Violet had been walking for half an hour, and had not seen anyone. She remembered that the curfew was still in session and grumbled. After a while she saw a man sitting in the park, holding his head in his hands. Intrigued and bored, she went over to investigate.

_Who's there?_ The man asked as she got in closer. Violet closed her eyes and cursed herself. She was sure that V was never found; he only showed himself when he wished to. The man turned around and saw Violet standing there. _You._He said softly. _But you're dead. I saw you. _

_Men die. Ideas do not. They live on forevermore as will I until anarchy is established in London._ Violet said. The man looked confused. _I am trying to bring down the Government, and it is men like you who stand in my way and give no reason for it._

_I did not stand in your way. I allowed Evey to send the train off that had V's body in it to Parliament, which blew it up. _

_Ah. You must be Inspector Finch. __A pleasure to meet you._Finch shook her hand, and caught a glimpse of her sword.

_Children should not be playing with sharp objects. _He commented.

_And neither should you. My temper is very short, and this sword helps me take out my temper on other people; so it is you, dear Inspector who is playing with sharp objects that he has no control over._

_Sorry, Miss-? _Finch asked.

_V. The idea is V and as long as I am part of the idea I am V. _She said.

_Ah. Well then, would you take me to see __Evey.__ She told me that I can go see her if I'm in great peril, and it seems there is no greater peril that being with you._

_Oh. Well now you're just being rude. Okay, follow me, but keep up. _Violet said, before running off. Once they had reached the Gallery, Finch was out of breath.

_Is that you inspector? Back so soon?_ Evey said, as they walked in.

_Yes. It seems __your__… friend, was putting herself in danger by being out by herself after curfew so I brought her back. I assumed you knew her._

_That is such a lie! _Violet exclaimed.

_Thank-you Inspector._Evey said, before pulling the wig off Violet's hair. _Violet, would you mind go putting the things back? I don't really want them lying around everywhere. This place was tidy and I hope it stays like that._

_Violet?_ Finch said. _V. Violet. You certainly are full of surprises Miss Hammond. _

_And what do you mean by that inspector?_ Evey asked. Finch looked embarrassed.

_I'm assuming that __yourself__ and V had a child. _Evey laughed.

_No, inspector. I found Violet this morning just after you left, fighting two Fingermen. We've just become friends. _

_Oh, sorry. _

_It's fine, but I'm curious in what makes you believe that V and I would have been that close._

_I'm not sure. I just had a feeling._

_Oh. Okay. Well Inspector, thank-you for escorting Violet back, but I think you should leave. It is getting late. _Evey said, escorting him to the door.

_Don't you trust me in here Miss Hammond?_

_I'm sorry, but I don't trust people who work for our Government. _Evey said stiffly before she pushed him out the door. _Good-bye Inspector._

…V…

Longer! Yay! The chapters are at a new place each time, so it depends on the legth of the scene to how long the story is… Review!

-Blue Bee.


	5. Chapter 5

_Do we know the identity of codename V yet? _Barked Chancellor Josh.

_N-no, Chancellor, but we do know that it is not the same person beneath the mask. We cross-referenced the height of V last year compared to Miss Hammond to the most recent viewing. _Heyer told him. _He appears shorter and the shoulders are smaller._

_Mr. Etheridge?_ Josh asked.

_We found that last year V had the voice of a grown man, but now the voice is that of an adolescent girl._

_And what of Miss Hammond?_

_We know that she has changed her appearance by shaving her head and she knocked a security guard unconscious. We do not know where she now resides, and if she knows the identity of the new V. _Heyer said. _We also have later video recordings of V. It appears that she met with Inspector Finch and he followed her to an alley. After they went in the shadows, they apparently disappear. Finch walks out five minutes later, with no apparent injuries and without V or Evey Hammond. _

_Where is Finch?_

_We are still looking. _

_Very well gentlemen, our new target is to capture and interrogate Finch, Hammond and V. We cannot have another failure like that of last night. Good morning Gentlemen, England Prevails._ The screen went black and the two men looked nervously at each other.

…V…

-Blue Bee


	6. Chapter 6

_Evey?_

_Mmm…_Evey murmured, her eyes closed.

_Remember when I told you I had no family?_ Violet asked quietly, feeling ashamed.

_Yes…_

_I lied. _Evey sat up and looked at Violet.

_My parents are dead. But I have a brother… he's older and I haven't seen him for over a year._

_And you want to find him… _Evey asked. She hugged Violet and Violet started to cry.

_A little.__ Mostly because I have no idea how Guy is. He just placed me under the care of some people, told me to stay there, and left. _Violet sobbed for a minute. _I was so mad at him. He didn't tell me anything; where he was going, what he'd be doing, when he'd be back. He just left and I was stuck with these people. __These people, who would have followed the Government all the way to the end of the world.__ These people tried to crush out every idea Guy put into me. When I did something wrong, they would call the police. In the end, Fingermen were near our house every time they heard yelling. So when I ran out of the house, they caught me and I got out of their grip and ran to an alley. They caught up to me again and-and. _Violet couldn't continue, and Evey remembered how she felt before V came to rescue her that night. _So I learnt to fight them off. I used the money that I had been saving to buy a sword and practiced every day with it. Soon after I had this really big fight with the people, they told me that they were my parents and to forget everything my real parents and Guy ever told me because they were pathetic. I screamed at them and told them that they were pathetic. I ran out the door, and I killed someone for the first time that night. The Finger who- who, well, he tried to grab me as I ran. I fought out of his grip but he kept pulling me back, punching me, hitting me. I pulled out the sword and warned him. He-he just laughed and told me I didn't have the guts, so I did…_

_Vi__… _Evey said, hugging her tighter. _You are so much like V and so little like him as well. I spent a year trying to figure out how to understand, how to talk to him, how to make him listen. Then you come along. Vi, I have no idea what you're going through, but I want to help you find your brother. You deserve to find him._

_Guy was really great. He taught me about the Government, asking my opinions on stuff, so that I wasn't just immediately believing his opinions. He taught me all this stuff, saying I didn't have to go to school. _Violet smiled. _But then, when the child services came, they told us that I needed to go with them, that my brother wasn't a good carer. I spat at them and ran away. Guy and I hid all the time, but then one day, he said that he had to go find something… It was the day before the Old Bailey was blown up. _

_We'll find him, don't worry. _Evey told her. _But right now, I think we should have some dinner and watch a movie._ Violet sniffled and nodded. _Thanks Evey._

_What for?_

_Everything.__ No one has been this nice to me since forever._ She said and laughed quietly.

_Evey, wake up._Violet shook her gently. _Wake up._

_What's wrong? _Evey mumbled. She opened an eye and saw Violet grinning.

_I found Guy._ She said. Evey got up and looked at her incredulously.

_What?_

_Yeah. I found the room with all the cameras… well the film from the cameras anyway. _Violet dragged Evey out and to a room that she had never seen before. It was filled with television screens and showed the people of London doing their everyday errands. Violet walked over and pointed to a screen with a man walking around the markets. He was dressed in black, yet seemed very mundane.

_That's him._ She told Evey. _He's getting food… well I think he is. _He was about to reach for something until he turned to the newspaper stand. He walked over and picked up a newspaper, looking on the cover. Violet clicked something on the keyboard and it zoomed in closer. On the front cover was Violet dressed as V, hitting the first security guard in the head with the handle of the knife. What seemed to catch him eye was the sword and her hip. He looked astonished and walked off with the newspaper. The man at the stand called out, but he kept walking.

_I started training after he left. Do you recon he thought it was me, or just that V had another weapon. _Violet said.

_No, he recognised you. Well I'm pretty sure he did. Do you want to go get him?_

_Definatly__Just not yet._She told Evey, with a glint of mischief in her eye. _What's the time?_ She asked suddenly.

_Eight-thirty.__ I don't normally wake up this late._ Evey said, smiling. _Do you want some breakfast?_

_I'll grab a piece of fruit after I have a shower if that's okay with you. I need to go to school in twenty minutes._

_I'll take you._ Evey told her.

_Really?__ Thanks so much._ Once they got there Evey climbed out of the car along with Violet. _Are you sure you want to come? People will recognise you…_

_I'm sure. _They walked through the school and Violet quickened her pace when she saw someone coming behind her.

_Oi! Dipsy! _She groaned. Too late. _Dips, where ya going?_

_Piss off Brad._

_Why, __whacha__ gonna do? Sic your friend on me?_

_Shut up you- _Violet began before she was interrupted by Evey.

_Excuse me, but who are you? _She asked the boy.

_The man of your dreams._He said sarcastically. _Who the hell are you?_

_I'm Evey Hammond. _She replied before Violet could stop her.

_This is Brandon Creedy. __The nephew of the late Peter Creedy._Violet explained with a sigh.

_So you're the bitch that helped kill my uncle. _He spat viciously.

_And your uncle is the bastard that killed my mother and father, and two of my good friends. _She glared, daring him to say something else. _Now, if you'll excuse us, Violet has to get to class. I assume you do as well._

_Thanks. _Violet said as they walked away.

_No problem. You don't have to thank me every time I do something for you._

_Sure I do, I have to be polite, don't I? _Violet said. Evey laughed and said good-bye as Violet ran off to class.

At three o'clock Evey was waiting for Violet in the car. Violet seemed to be avoiding the patrolling teachers and ran through to the car.

_I'm blowing off detention. _She explained when Evey looked at her oddly.

_Oh._

_We need to prepare for tonight._

_Tonight?_

_We're going after Guy. _She said and grinned, doing up the buckle.

_Ah. _She started to drive. _Why do we need to prepare? _Evey asked.

_I need to book a room and create a distraction far away from where I'm meeting him as possible. Also, I have an assignment due tomorrow. _

Evey laughed and turned a corner. _Why do you need to book a room? _Evey asked.

_For Guy.__ He normally moves around everywhere and I want him to stay in one place._

_Why not the Shadow Gallery? _Evey asked.

_You told me never to tell anyone about it and I wasn't sure if you trusted Guy. I mean I've only told you about him so if you were sensible, then you wouldn't really._

_Why don't I come and meet him and I'll find if I trust him or not? _Evey suggested as they got out of the car and walked into the Gallery.

_Sure. Well I guess he can sleep where he did last night. I'll find something. __Now, for the distraction.__ How about an explosion? _Violet asked, grinning.

_Why? V only did to bring a symbol into power. _Evey reminded her. _All you need to do is make the Fingers look somewhere else. Hey, how about you still book that room? __Under the names of Eve Vee and Cody Namve._Evey said, grinning.

_Yeah. They have people everywhere looking for you and V I'm sure. They think that we'd be trying to outwit them… _She broke into a wide grin. She went to call from a payphone, her voice muffled under a scarf. After she came back she sat down on the couch. _And onto the assignment; how to kill Brad Creedy? _She sighed and leaned back.

_Are you serious? _Evey asked. _That's your assignment._

_No… Our assignment is a speech but I'll just make it up on the spot. _Violet got up and walked to the backroom. _Hey, I only just realised it but do I need to wear the wig? I mean, I just cut my hair shorter and it's pretty much the same. _She said, looking at it in the mirror.

_Do you want me to cut it? _Evey called out.

_Could you?_

_Sure. I mean it's just one straight line and the fringe is a bit shorter._ Violet walked out, carrying the wig, mask and one of V's knives. She handed the knife to Evey and had a hard look on her face.

_Cut it. _She turned around and smiled. _Please? _Evey laughed and held the knife up to the edge of Violet's hair.

_It won't hurt as much if I use the scissors._

_I can't feel pain anymore. Anyway, it's more significant this way. _Evey cut the hair, surprised that Violet didn't flinch or cry out.

_There you go,_ Evey held the length of Violet's hair in her hand. _What would you like me to do with it?_ She asked.

_I don't know. Chuck it out? _Violet suggested and got up. _Can you pass me the scissors? I'll cut the fringe. _Evey handed her the scissors and she leaned up against the mirror, lining them to the hair above her eyes and cut. When she had done, she tied the mask on and looked up into the mirror. _What do you think? _Evey heard the grin in her voice.

_Perfect. _She replied. _Now you can have some dinner and do some practice before we go. I didn't really feel like extravagantly cooking-_

_Oh damn! _Violet said sarcastically. Evey smiled knowingly and continued.

_-So you can just have some eggs. _Evey took out the pan, bread and eggs. As she made it, Violet walked out. She went to the jukebox and flipped through the songs. She grinned as she found the perfect one and ran back to the kitchen.

_Let me do that. _She told Evey and took the pan out of her hands.

_I can help if you want. _Evey said and handed the buttered bread.

_I don't need your help. _Evey saw the fierce independence in her eyes that she saw when she first met her. She nodded and walked to the room, seeing if there was anything she needed. She walked back into the kitchen ten minutes later, assuming that the eggs were done. What she found was Violet, three stacks of pancakes and _Anarchy in the UK_ blaring from the jukebox. V had said that he had listened to all the songs, but Evey didn't imagine that he would have the Sex Pistols in there.

_I wanna be anarchy! _Violet sang along, flipping a pancake in the air.

_Has this been on repeat? _Evey asked. Violet nodded, until Evey realized she was just banging her head to the beat. As the song ended it started again and Evey's question was answered. Violet put the pancake on the plate and saw Evey.

_I made some eggs as well. _She shouted and turned to clean up the bowl of batter. After Violet had fixed everything and turned the music off, she and Evey had a dinner of eggs and pancakes.

…V…

-Blue Bee


	7. Chapter 7

_Chancellor!_ Conrad Heyer called. _We've found something. _He caught up and breathed heavily.

_Well Mr. Heyer, spit it out. What is it? _Josh asked, walking briskly down the corridor.

_We've been told that there have been two rooms booked, under the names of Eve Vee and Cody Namve._ Heyer told him, grinning. Josh stopped.

_Well they're smart enough to put false names there, but is this a trap?_ Josh asked suspiciously.

_I doubt it. We have cameras all around and what reason could there be to create a trap? _Heyer told him.

_And everybody wondered why the Bailey was blown up until V showed that vile message on the screen, endangering hundreds of people in the building. _Chancellor Josh explained. He turned and scowled at Heyer. _There is always a reason, Mr. Heyer. _He said before continuing to his office. _I want that hotel surrounded, but wait until they are inside before we do anything. I want to know what they are up too. _He walked into the office and slammed the door in Heyer's face.

_Yes Chancellor._ Heyer muttered before walking off. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he jumped.

_Sorry._ Finch told him. _How did he respond?_

_He wants the hotel surrounded and for us to watch them and to see what they're up too. _Heyer said sadly. _He doesn't realise that this is the kind of thing that V would do to create a trap._

_Just remember that there is a new V. She probably doesn't think the same way the old one did. _

_Yes, but there is still the old Evey Hammond. _Heyer reminded him. Finch nodded and sighed. _Have you found anything on them yet?_

_Apart from what you told the Chancellor, nothing._ Finch replied. _What do you think happened to the old V? _

_He died probably, from the Victoria station scene. _Heyer guessed. _But I guess they didn't find his body. He probably died thinking that this is all finished, but now that I think about it, it hardly is. That's probably why there is a new V, to make sure that there will be what he wanted. I'm not even sure what he did want. Was it a different government?_

_I think it was anarchy. _Finch said quietly.

_Maybe, but what would anarchy do, other than make chaos?_Heyer asked and chuckled to himself. _He created chaos to make way for chaos_

_Maybe, or he got rid of silence with chaos to create an in-between._

_Wait… You don't agree with this guy-girl-thing?_ Heyer asked suspiciously.

_No, not at all._ Finch said, and silently asked himself if that was a lie.

…V…

-Blue Bee


	8. Chapter 8

_Come on, let's go. _Violet said, pulling Evey's arm. _We need to go. _

_Why don't I stay here and watch you from the video room. _Evey suggested, using the name that Violet made up for the room. _I can alert you if I see any Fingermen coming your way._

_Okay. _Violet looked and saw a man walk outside of a building. _That's my queue. _Violet put on the mask and walked out. It was raining slightly as she got out onto the London streets and as she walked towards where she was going to find her brother, her boots hit the concrete, making each step seem important to her. She began to wonder if this was how V felt when he went out, or even if he did think. It might not have been such a big deal to him, but to Violet, going out in the mask and black clothes meant the world. She was the same identity of the Saviour, the one that made a deep impression on the Government. Soon it would be anarchy, and Violet vowed to make sure that happened.

There were footsteps approaching, and Violet felt the knives at her hip for comfort, and rolled her left shoulder back and felt the sword held in place. She turned out of the alley, and saw Guy walking towards her. As he was about to pass, she stepped out of the shadows and pulled the sword out and held it in front of him. Guy stiffened, startled. _What do you want? _He asked.

_Come with me. _She told him and span to face his back, putting her sword back and taking out a knife. _Go. _She said as she put the point against his neck. He walked where she directed and Violet knew he was trying to figure out what was going on. As they turned into the alley, Violet knocked on the wall, telling Evey to come out. Guy looked confused, and he tried to look through the mask, and see what her eyes looked like. Violet smiled the same smile Guy Fawkes was smiling and put the knife back on her hip.

_Hello Mr_Violet heard Evey say, as she walked out of the shadows.

_Call me Marcus. You need no introduction on the other hand. You must be Miss Hammond. And I'm guessing that this is the infamous V. _He looked at Violet. _You're shorter than I expected. __And more… feminine._Violet pulled out a knife to his throat.

_You're not in the position to make jokes, Guy. _She knew at once that she made a mistake mentioning his real name. He flinched at the mention of it, but then grinned.

_Violet?_ She didn't know whether to cry or laugh, but her real name had been mentioned outside, near the ears of the Government.

_V. _She corrected him. _What do you think Evey, should he come inside? _

_I guess so, _Evey sighed. _Where else could we keep him prisoner? _ Guy was about to say something before Violet took out a piece of cloth and tied it around Guy's eyes. They walked him around the alley for a few minutes before walking him through the door and leading him deep into the Gallery, so he wouldn't know where the entrance would be. Violet took off the mask and weapons, putting them in V's old practice room and put the cape on the hat stand. She then went back out and undid the cloth and it fluttered to the ground as Guy stared in amazement at the room around him. Violet went over and put on some music. Once Guy had stopped looking at the room, his gaze fell onto Violet. He grinned and she ran over and hugged him.

_Hey Fawkesy girl. I've missed you so much. _He said and Violet felt a wet patch on her shoulder and realised he was crying.

_I've missed you more. _Violet said. They stood up and Guy pushed back a strand of hair.

_So I'm guessing a lot has happened since I left. _He said and laughed. Violet nodded and led him over to the kitchen.

_Are you hungry? _Evey asked him.

Guy put a hand up in refusal and shook his head. _No thanks, I just ate before Violet found me. _He grabbed Violet in a headlock. She pulled out of it and slammed him to the ground. _Ow_ He said, surprised. _I knew that you were more skilled, but you're stronger than me, let alone a fourteen year old girl._

_Fourteen?_Evey said, shocked. _I thought she was sixteen. _

_Yeah? __So what._Violet said, looking at the ground, her fringe in her face. _It's only two years._

_Yes, but a fourteen year old girl nearly killing a Fingerman when I first found her… _Evey trailed off, looking confused.

Violet suddenly looked furious. _Look, I handled it, didn't I? _She stood up and walked out. Evey soon heard the clatter of metal.

_What's she doing? _Guy asked her.

_Fighting._Evey told him, sighing. _Do you want a tea?_

_Who is she fighting with?_ He sounded worried.

_Our resident suit of armour._

_Oh. _

_Why did she get so upset? _Evey asked.

_She thinks people will think less of her if she's younger. She's not wrong. I mean now that you've found that she's only fourteen, did you wish you didn't let her do something that you did? _Guy asked. Evey nodded sadly, understanding. She looked up at Guy and he smiled warmly at her.

_So Guy, what do you do? _Evey asked.

_I spy on the inside of the government and then try and bring it down. _He smiled. _We've thought of so many ways to contact you. You've spent time with V; you know what he wanted, how he was going to get it. We just want to know if it's the same as what we want. We try a more political way of thinking as well. _Guy behind him as there was a large crash.

_I raised her by myself, you know. Mum and dad were killed when she was two. I resented having to play dad, but I was her older brother, and who else would look after her? There was no way I was going to give her into the government after what happened to mum and dad, so I looked after her. When she was six, I started to leave her at home-just for a few hours-, to go out and take care of a few things. She became really independent, I saw her with other people and she wouldn't let them do anything for her. I was the only one that she really accepted._

_ After a few years she was just my sister, not the girl I had to look after; we took equal responsibility for everything. When I figured she was old enough to take care of herself, I left her with a family. I know they weren't the best people, but it was just the house. Violet would have done everything herself. I dropped in now and then, just to watch her. I never contacted her, knowing she would want to stay with me. _Guy sighed and put his head in his hands. Evey was silent for a minute and then remembered what Violet told her about her stay. She also realised that the sound had stopped and Violet was at the door.

_Vi. _She said softly.

_Violet, come over here. _Guy told her, and indicated for her to sit in the chair.

_So that's the reason I never saw you?_ She growled, glaring at him._ You were too scared that I would want to live with you rather than a family who believed in the people that killed our parents and who let the Fingers rape me. _Violet told him glaring.

_They what? _Guy asked angrily, standing up suddenly.

_Why did you think I decided to learn how to fight? _Violet said. She was about to say something else before guy swooped her into a bear-like hug, stifling her voice as her mouth was pressed against his jumper. Evey could see that Violet tried to fight for a few seconds before relaxing and hugging her brother back. She wasn't sure, but Evey swore she heard Violet say that she was glad her brother was back.

_Morning._Guy grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. _What's the time? _Evey looked over to the clock.

_Early, Violet isn't even up yet. _She replied. Guy picked up a jumper that was hanging over the top of the chair and put it on.

_It's cold here. _He said. _No heating? _

_I don't think so. The oven was on most of the time I was here, so I didn't really notice it. _Evey told him. He nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee. Evey finished writing and slid the paper over to Guy.

_It's__ some ideas that V stood for. You told me that you wanted to know them._

_Excellent.__ Thanks so much. _He said happily and hugged her. She hugged back and felt odd, like she was hugging V, he felt different but the way Evey was feeling was exactly the same. She sighed and relaxed, trying not to take too much notice. Someone coughed and they both turned to see Violet walking into the kitchen with a smug smile.

_Morning, _she trilled. _Sorry I just got here, but I was reading Romeo and Juliet. I found that Romeo is an idiot and Juliet has no personality, she's just there because there would be no story if she wasn't. _Violet told them and sat down. _What's the plan for today? _

_Well there is school. _Evey told her and she groaned. _And then maybe some revolutionising afterwards. _

_School?_Guy asked confusedly. _Why do you go to school?_

_It's this weird new thing where the government makes you get an education. _Violet said sarcastically.

_I know, but you're meant to be home schooled. _Guy told her. _You're not going to that prison anymore. _Violet grinned.

_Awesome._She said and reached over to get a piece of toast and she bit into it happily. _So what am I learning today?_

_Not learning, _Guy said, _teaching. I want to learn how to fight._

_But you do the whole politics thing, I do the Finger hunting._

_Who said anything about Fingers? I just want to have a chance in beating you in a fight. _He told her and grinned.

…V…

Okay, this is it for now; I'll update when I have some time without school work, but don't hold your breath. 1 month and 13 days I think you might have to wait…

-Blue Bee


	9. Chapter 9

_Where is he? _A blonde woman asked frustrated. She was pacing up and down the room, looking at the clock. _He's never been late before._

_He'll be here. He's probably just been held up. _A man told her. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. They heard three knocks on door and a young man with dark brown hair walked into the room.

_Marcus! _The woman said relived and walked over to hug him. He gently pushed her away and nodded a hello at the man.

_Morning Helen, Jack; you'll never guess who I ran into last night. _Guy said, grinning.

_The new V?_Jack asked sarcastically from the shadows. Guy hid a smile as best he could.

_Close, but no, I caught up with the one and only Evey Hammond. _He grinned at the gasps. Helen shook her head slowly and her face brightened as she grinned, showing her incisors. To Guy, she looked like a vampire who had found her next meal, which made him feel a little nervous.

_Did you get anything from her? _She asked, and he nodded. Taking out a piece of paper from his pocket, Guy wondered if he should have told them about Evey. He had decided to keep Violet a secret, knowing that if a schism or something worse happened; they would not hesitate to use her against his will. The strength and power over the population that she now possessed, was something that only she could decide what to do. He handed the paper over and Helen snatched it greedily. She read it and her face fell.

_What does it say? _Jack asked, walking towards her. When Helen failed to answer, he looked over her shoulder and read the note.

_The wishes of V:_

_Freedom forever for all._

_That's it._

Guy grinned. _Isn't it wonderful? __Simple, and yet the same ideals that we have fought for._His smile stiffened when he didn't see any positive reactions from the other two that he knew were in the room. _What's wrong? _

_What's wrong he asks! _Helen said melodramatically, throwing her hands in the air.

_Marcus, this isn't what we wanted, _Jack explained. _What we wanted, or needed really, was what we should be doing. _

_And what makes you think that Evey knew what she was doing? _Guy growled. _None of us know how to do this, but we know that we need to do this; we just make it up on the spot. The only reason that you think that Evey knows what she is doing is because she spent time with V. _He looked at both of them. _She didn't really spend all that much time with him, and she didn't approve of his techniques-_

_But they worked, didn't they? _Helen interrupted.

_So you agree with murder? _Guy asked her. He realised the stupidity of the question as soon as he finished.

_If it helps us, then yes. _She told him, and he wasn't surprised at the answer.

_How would it help us? Even though the old V tried that and look where we are now, _Guy reminded them. Jack's eyes widened and he nodded, while Helen eyed Guy suspiciously and circled him.

_What's wrong with you Marcus? _She whispered in his ear. She kissed his cheek and he pushed her away again. She glared at him, _what do you mean by the old V? _She asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

_I found out at work. The V now is a different person. _He told her. She grabbed his neck, trying to choke him.

_Who is it Marcus, and don't tell me you don't know, because I know you do. _She said viciously. She stiffened when she felt cool metal against her neck. She saw Guy's eyes widen in alarm when he saw who was behind her.

_Let him go Helen, _She heard a quiet voice say. _I won't hesitate to kill you here and now. _Helen scoffed.

_Yes you would, _she laughed. _I'm working on your little mission._

_Let him go. _Guy rolled his eyes and pushed Helen's hand away from his neck.

_I don't need your help. _ He told Violet, glaring at her. Did she want to get herself killed?

_That's what you think. Don't your friends want to meet me? _She asked. Guy was sure, if she didn't have the mask on, she would have done her "innocent little girl" act. _Or are you trying to hide me, and push me back into the shadows, because you should know, that that is something very dangerous to do. _Guy remembered her new found strength and backed off. _Anyway, I'm not here to meet your friends. You must come with me. _Guy hesitated, not knowing what to do. What if Helen followed him? She was dangerous, and he did not want her to find out anything else that she didn't know already. _Hurry up. _Violet called and jumped out the window.

_Well, aren't you going to go? _Helen spat, her voice dripping with jealousy. Guy worked for the Government, spying on them and feeding information back to herself and Jack, who gave the information to others. Now he got to go with V, an opportunity that she would literally kill for. She crossed her arms and pouted. He got all the fun.

_Don't follow me. _Guy said before jumping out the window to follow Violet.

_Damn that Marcus is lucky. _Jack said, and then he walked over to the door, ready to go out.

_Where do you think you're going? _Helen asked, stopping him.

_Home,_

_No. We're going to go with Marcus, to find out what he's really up too. _

…V…

-Blue Bee.


	10. Chapter 10

_Evey?_Guy called out into the darkness, worried. _Violet?_He walked into the kitchen, and then to the lounge room. _You in here girls?_ Suddenly there was a clatter and someone gave a short scream. Guy grabbed a knife that he saw laying on the table, thinking a quick thanks that Violet was so careless and went towards the noise.

_Hi Marcus, _he heard a voice behind him. It was dark, but Guy could see the blonde of the woman's hair and leapt forward to grab her. He pushed her against the wall and pressed the tip of the knife against her throat. _What's all this for? I just came to see if you were okay. _Something about her voice made Guy stop for a second. He lifted a wig off to see the shaved head of Evey.

_Evey, _he said, sounding relieved. _I thought- I thought, _Guy didn't know what to say. He realised he was still holding her against the wall and put her down.

_Very good, _Evey applauded him.

_Where's Violet? _He asked, looking around. He looked down at Evey to see her confused face.

_You mean she's not with you? _She asked surprised. He stared at Evey with wide eyes, gripped the knife tightly and ran out the door. He was so worried about Violet that when he was out in the alleyway, he did not hear Evey's scream.

…V…

Weeeell… another instalment, short but yeah… pleeeease review.

-Blue Bee


	11. Chapter 11

Violet loved jumping off high things, and it was only recently she learnt how to land them, so she understood that she would still make some mistakes. When she hit the ground, she landed with her ankle slightly rolled and as her full weight slammed into the ground, she heard a crack. She saw her foot and thought that it was on an odd angle and was about to call out to Guy to help her when she saw the two people that were in the room jump out of the building. Unfortunately, they landed better than she did and ran off after Guy- who they really thought to be Marcus- leaving her behind.

Violet stood up and leant against the wall of the building for support, and slowly tried to make her way towards the Shadow Gallery.

_Hey you! _Violet span around and nearly fell over for putting so much weight on her ankle, but was glad to see the man that yelled out looked panicky. She remembered the mask and took out one of the knives.

_Hello sir. Would you mind helping me to my home? It seems I hurt my foot. _She could nearly see his thoughts written in his face. If he attacked her in her state, and caught her, he would be regarded as a king in the Government. His face split into a greedy grin and he walked towards her. She grinned viciously and lunged towards him. _Now sir, you should know that I am joking. I do not need any help from the thing that I am trying to destroy. _She yelled and grabbed his throat. He gasped and chuckled menacingly.

_You wouldn't have the guts. Ever since you came, you haven't killed one person. The old V would be ashamed. _He said, daring her. Violet felt the anger boiling up inside her. How could he even suggest that she wasn't doing her job? _Dare ya, _he said finally and licked his dry lips nervously.

Before Violet could herself, she plunged the knife into his chest and he gasped. Violet looked at him and he coughed up blood before collapsing, a pool of blood collecting around him. Not looking back behind her, she hobbled her way towards home.

…V…

Another short chapter. Trust me, when put together it was waaaaay to long for a one shot so yeah.

-Blue Bee


	12. Chapter 12

As she watched Guy run off, Evey felt someone grab her from the shadows and gave out a short scream. She felt a hand pressed over her mouth and instinctively elbowed her attacker. Someone wheezed but their hands remained in place.

_Hello Evey, _a woman greeted as she walked out and grinned vampirically. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and a smug smile. _I hear you are a friend of our Marcus, _she told her, with a hint of jealousy trickling in her voice. She nodded at the person holding her back and a hand lifted from her mouth.

_We might have met, _Evey said, and the blonde lunged at her and punched her stomach. If she was not being held up, Evey would have melted to the floor in pain.

_No, no Miss Hammond, we do not lie. Tell me everything. _

Evey looked up at her. _You'll have to do a lot better than a few punches if you want me to talk, _she said, remembering when V had her prisoner. She thanked V and thought a quick message to write to him, forgetting momentarily that he would never read it.

Helen crouched down so that she was face to face with Evey. _You think that all I have is a few punches? They were just for fun. I have so much more in store for you. _She grabbed the chain around her neck and broke it off. There was a mini bottle on it and she pulled off the cork top. _See this? This is acid. Acid hurts you when you put it on your skin. Now, I know that you won't talk no matter what I do to you, but I'm wondering what you do when I hurt someone else… Not that she knows it, but I saw little V walk over here. She's hurt her ankle, but she'll be here soon enough. Long enough for you to mull over whether you want to cause pain to your friend. As soon as she gets here, if you haven't talked, I will throw this all over her face, making it look like her idol. Maybe she'll have the same reasons to act like him; revenge, ideas, ugliness… _She said and walked away laughing, leaving Evey to wonder what to do.

…V…

-Blue Bee


	13. Chapter 13

All of Guy's thoughts were on getting Violet out of danger; so much that he didn't see, hear or think about anything else. Soon he heard the shuffling of someone walking very slowly and turned the corner to see a black-clad figure leaning against the wall of the building, slowly trying to walk. The figure looked up and Guy saw the snow white face of V, and smiled thankfully.

_Would you mind helping me? I can't walk that well at the moment. _Violet said and Guy ran over to help her. _Where are the two creeps? I saw them following you just before. _She saw Guy giving her a confused look. _Those two creeps from the room, _she explained. His eyes went wide.

_Evey, _was all he said and helped Violet up, running as fast as he could with Violet's arm around his neck. In just a short while his thoughts shifted from completely Violet, to Evey and how all the trouble they were both in was his fault.

…V…

-Blue Bee


	14. Chapter 14

_Tell Finch I want him here. _Josh told his assistant. When the man failed to move he shouted _NOW! _The man ran off and Josh was pacing the rooms, looking at the security tapes. Finch walked in slowly.

_What seems to be the problem Chancellor? _He asked.

_I'll tell you what Finch. You are in charge of capturing that- that- that THING and she's walking around with a broken ankle, her arm around the neck of Mr. Jardone, one of your associates and she has already managed to kill one of our police. _He glared at Finch. _Well? What are you waiting for? _He shouted when Eric failed to do anything. _Go get her! _

Eric sighed and got his phone out. _Stone, _he said. _We got her. __Time to go._

When they had gotten to the place Violet had been spotted at, Eric sighed and sat on the gutter.

_What are we doing? _Dominic asked, _Shouldn't we be looking for her? _

_She'll come to us. __Soon...__ Do you have a pack of cards?_

…V…

-Blue Bee


	15. Chapter 15

_Evey! _Violet called out before Guy put a hand over her mouth. _What? I can't call for Evey? _She asked him savagely.

Guy shook his head slightly. _No, I want them to think I've captured you. I need their trust to get close enough to Evey to get her out of there. _Guy told her, and dragged her towards the Gallery's entrance. _Helen! Jack! I've got her. Is the Hammond girl secured? _

Helen ran out towards Guy. _Marcus! _She gushed. _We've got a fantastic plan. Let the girl go in, and we'll get Evey to tell us everything. _Guy wondered what she meant when she said everything. He reluctantly let Violet go, and she limped towards the room Helen was pointing too.

_Where's Jack? _Guy asked her.

_He was too scared to do this, so he went. But I know you wouldn't be, but I can't really take a chance. But, if Evey cooperates, then Violet won't have to deal with the pain. _Guy's heart leapt. Pain. On Violet. He knew that ever since that family injected her with something she couldn't feel pain, but pain normally left scars and Guy still had no idea what to do.

_Violet! Stop! _Someone called out. _Don't come any closer! _Guy immediately knew it was Evey, and realised she had let out the one major secret. Violet's name. Guy turned to look at Helen's reaction and saw she looked pleasantly shocked.

_Violet, did she say? Isn't that your sister's name? _She giggled and Guy groaned. _Not a very common name, wouldn't you say. V is your sister. Now this makes more sense… _She nodded slightly and Jack stepped out of the darkness. Violet saw him coming at her and easily dodged him. She ran as fast as she could, making sure that the broken bone did not split through the skin. She turned into the hidden room and making sure that the door was closed behind her, looked at the screens. She was surprised to see Finch on the sidewalk where she had just been minutes before, he glanced up at the camera every few seconds and she could even see the man with him glance up at the camera and look at it confusedly. She recognised him from somewhere, but couldn't remember and then suddenly it hit her.

Violet glared at the screen and span out of the room, determined to get Guy and Evey and go after Finch and his accomplice. She could hear the large creature thundering up the halls, and trying her best to be silent, made her was up the hall to the room Evey was held in. Looking back on it, Violet was never sure how she made it into the room, but all that she did remember was that it was dark but she could still see everything. Helen was staring intently at the door Violet had just past. Having a fetish for dramatics, Violet stepped into the middle of the room.

_Penny for the Guy_, she announced and all the attention was on her. Evey looked fearful but smiled reassuringly. Helen glared at her, and then smiled, her white teeth in the darkness making her look like a vampire spotting its victim.

_Let's see how well you can handle those knives, _Helen said and pulled out a knife from behind her. Violet smiled and shook her head.

_I don't use little knives; _she said and pulled out her sword. _I'm in big kid's school now. _She said and leapt towards Helen. Helen blocked her blow, but Violet could see the strain in her face. _You obviously haven't been working out Helen._ She said smirking, and added more pressure. Helen pulled another knife out and as Violet jumped back, it dug into her arm and blood dripped out. She looked down at her arm, and at the floor. _It's on now bitch. That's Evey's carpet you just ruined. _Helen shook her head sadly.

_No one calls me bitch and gets away with it. _Violet suddenly laughed.

_Sorry for sounding like a bad movie, but how are you going to stop me? _She said, wiping tears from her eyes. _There is no way you can move without getting killed._ Helen's eyes flicked around the corners of the room and she saw two guns pointed at her head, and knife on her back, as well as Violet's sword at her throat.

_You are not going to get a speck of my blood onto your pretty little sword darling. _She told Violet. Less than a second later, Violet cut Helen's arm. She smiled sweetly under the mask.

_Pay back. _She explained and walked away. Helen still stood as still as possible, remembering the knife and guns.

_And let me tell you that this is your entire fault. _Guy whispered into her ear, the pressure of the tip of the knife increasing. Helen closed her eyes and sighed.

_Not entirely. _She replied, and then grabbed something out of her pocket before swallowing it and fell to the ground. Guy knelt down beside her and checked her mouth.

_Poison, _he told anybody who was listening, but he found that no one else was in the room.

…V…

-Blue Bee


End file.
